Love Begins With A Princess Lost
by O-W-W-S's-Follower
Summary: Midna and the Twilight Realm are out of Links life, leaving Ilia to pick up the pieces and regain Link's love: Rated M for later scenes, LinkXIlia
1. Prologue

Love Begins With A Princess Gone

Prologue

"Link.... I.... See you later" Link could only look on in distress as Midna disappeared into the Twilight portal shattering the mirror as her last unforgettable memory.

Link bowed his head in sorrow and turned his back to the frame of the mirror.

"Link, I'm so sorry" Zelda spoke the ineffective words of comfort to Link as he shook his head and walked solemnly out of the mirror chamber in to the bright skies of Gerudo Valley.

Link equipped his whistle and called for Epona and sat on a piece of rock to wait.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a glimmering piece of glass and bent down to pick it up, only to see it was a small shard of the mirror glowing in his hand.

Link pocketed the shard as Epona slowed to a trot in front of him.

Link lifted himself onto the horse and started off toward Hyrule field, wondering why Midna shattered the mirror, without even explaining why or giving warning.

Link didn't know what to think and with that he started off toward Ordon Village.

Ilia stood at the entrance of Ordon for nearly twenty minutes before finally sitting down on a rock, lowering her head.

Maybe he isn't coming back she thought to herself before standing and turning her back to the entrance of the village.

Just as she started back, she stopped suddenly, listening very closely.

Hooves.

She was around Epona enough to know the sound and it was getting closer.

It was him, it had to be.

Immediately she started running toward the village center, yelling at the top of her lungs "Link is coming!"

With that everyone in the village crowded around Ilia, asking her what was wrong, the center of the group being Mayor Bo.

"It's him, Link has come home!" Ilia was so excited she could hardly speak.

Everybody looked to the entrance of the village anxiously when a figure on a horse rounded the corner. Link.

The Ordon inhabitants cheered a cheer of welcome but the festivities were soon halted as Link rode past the crowd of confused people towards his home.

Ilya shed a single tear before bolting off in the direction of Link's house.

She arrived and quick as ever she sprung up the ladder and knocked on Link's now locked door.

Ilya knocked and was denied an answer.

"Link, please answer." Ilya pleaded with worry in her voice.

Ilya was getting frustrated with Link's stubbornness and was steadily pounding at the door, with no intentions of stopping until she got an answer.

After a minute or so the door creaked open revealing a very distraught Link, who allowed her entry and retreated to a bench by a window in the back of the room.

Ilya stood in the doorway in silence for a second before asking "What's wrong Link, please tell me."

Link looked to the floor before answering "She just left. She didn't even tell me why."

Ilya was puzzled, "Who, who are you talking about Link?" "Her.... Midna.... The Twilight Princess."

Link dropped his head into his hands and sat in silence.

Ilia's heart dropped, thinking of Link loving someone other than herself.

Ilia turned her back on Link and started for the door, but Link stopped her.

"Ilia, wait....... don't go please." She turned and Link stared into her eyes. Link stood and walked in Ilia's direction before embracing her.

"I..... I missed you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of short, but it's my first public-read story so cut me some slack XD

I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!

Reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Love Begins With A Princess Lost

Chapter 1

"Okay, now pull it back, yea good, just like that" Link grinned at Ilia, who he was teaching to shoot a bow.

He watched her closely, cherishing what he had with her.

Love.

It was two years after the events at the mirror chamber in the far reaches of the Gerudo Desert, and Link had almost completely forgot about it.

Save for a couple of nightmares every now and then.

He didn't think much about the situation at all. Link had started a whole new life in Ordon. A life with Ilia. Link was now Ordon's mayor, after the tragic passing of Bo almost a year ago.

Link kept admiring Ilia, and looking her over from head to toe, and pregnant belly. Ilia was seven months, and definitely looked it.

She shot off the arrow, and turned in Link's direction with a grin on her face. She was happy with the shot, and her vibrant expression showed it.

"That was a great shot, for never using a bow before" Link said proudly. Ilia brought the bow to her side and walked over to Link, laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

Then she grinned, "I know it was a good shot"

Link laughed and grabbed the bow from her, then dropped it to the ground. He picked her up off the ground in a giant embrace, bringing their faces close.

"I love you" Link whispered.

Ilia returned to her feet, then smoothed the wrinkles out of Link's tunic before returning the binding words. "And I love you too" She said smiling.

Ilia was happy with the way things were now. They hadn't been like that for a while. She remembered that night two years ago like it was yesterday. And although she never asked about it after then, she always wondered about Midna, the Twilight Princess he spoke of.

For the longest time after that, the Link's nightmares were horrible. It always scared her. Link would often wake up screaming, almost _howling _Ilia thought.

It frightened her terribly but she stuck by him. Then when she thought it couldn't get any worse, their village was raided and her father was brutally struck down.

It was not until Link was unanimously voted as mayor that he got better.

But it was not 100 percent.

Poor Link was still on occasion riddled with nightmares, coming in what Ilia considered streaks. Maybe four or five days of constant nightmares, and then he would be fine again.

But she didn't care, that wouldn't separate them. Nightmares wouldn't change a thing.

Dusk came to Ordon and all was not well. Link had to make a visit to the town's doctor because of an unbearable pain in his leg.

After sitting at the doctors home for maybe three hours, Link left for his house. He was unhappy about the amount of time it took not to mention the fact that he was still in terrible pain.

"Ilia, there is something wrong with me" Link said, pacing around the great room of his home. It had been around four hours since he had left the doctor's home and Link was only getting worse.

The pain had intensified and he was getting feverish, suffering from splitting migraines and cold sweats.

"Honey I wish I could help you, but I can't" Ilia said trying desperately to comfort Link. He sat down on the wool covered sofa next to Ilia.

"I know, the doctor can't even do anything. I just wish I knew what it was" Link was irritated now, so he and Ilia went to lie down.

Later in the night, Link's nightmares returned. They were different though, from the ones he normally had.

Link saw a blue mist, swirling around his bedchamber, and heard cries. They sounded frighteningly familiar, but he wasn't sure where he had heard them before.

Then he saw a face protruding from the mist.

"Mi….Midna?"

Link started sweating again, profusely this time.

"Help… please Link, help us" Midna's voice rang in his eardrums like an explosion.

He felt nauseated and his fingers and toes were beginning to go numb. He hadn't felt like this since maybe two years ago.

Link swallowed hard, and looked down at his legs and feet. They started to turn and eerie purplish black.

His legs ducked in a little and he could here his joints moving around and popping. Then his arms and torso, before everything went black.

Link heard a scream, and shuffled to his feet.

Everything was black and white but he knew he was in his bedchamber. Ilia had scrambled out of bed and was huddled in a corner, fearfully staring at Link.

He took a few steps back and examined himself in the mirror before realizing that he was on all fours. Paws, fur, black and white vision. Link was a wolf, which would also explain the pain in his leg the day before.

The shard was still embedded in his leg, the one that allowed him to transition from human to wolf two years ago.

He desperately wanted to be human again but was hit with the shocking realization that he needed Midna, who had forever sealed herself into the Twilight Realm.

Link lowered his head to Ilia and then jumped through the window above the large bed, vanishing into the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Love Begins With A Princess Lost

Chapter 2

Link landed softly on all fours outside his house and darted off towards the exit of Ordon Village.

Once outside in Hyrule Field Link stopped to regain his composure. He sat on his haunches and thought. He desperately needed access Gerudo Desert but there was only one way in, which involved him being human.

Immediately Link knew what to do.

Zelda.

She was the answer to all his problems. Once she saw him in wolf form she would know exactly what to do.

So with that, Link was off towards Hyrule Castle.

Link ran, dodging trees and bushes before bursting onto a path down Hyrule Field towards the castle town. He was running fast and nearly pummeled into the jogging mailman, who was making his daily rounds.

Link was panting hard when he finally arrived at the gates to the town. It was late out so the normally busy castle town was now dead, which worked to Link's advantage.

He cautiously entered the town, keeping alert for the night guards, before sneaking in the direction of the castle's gates.

He made it through the gates without being spotted and slumped his way along the wall towards the large stone fortress.

Link passed the massive statue out front and started searching for a way into the castle. Without warning the wooden front entrance to the castle creaked open and one of the night guards stepped out into the courtyard, making his nightly rounds.

He didn't close the door behind him.

Link hunched along the wall of the castle, and slid quietly into the door, making sure to not make a single sound. He followed a long stone corridor, whose walls were lined floor to ceiling with pictures.

Link snaked his way in and out of the maze-like halls of the massive building before coming to what he knew was the princess's bedchambers.

A guard, then another, followed by three more, surrounded the wolf. They backed him into a corner, and Link let out a long howl. It was a last resort and he hoped it would be enough.

And it was.

Zelda swooped out of her room, her nightgown flowing flawlessly behind her, into the bustling group of guards. "What's all the fuss out here" the princess's words were soft yet they got the attention of the guards.

One of the guards turned on his heels and saluted the princess. "We found this mutt roaming outside your room, we caught him and he will be taken outside the town walls"

Zelda stepped through the group of soldiers to take a look at the animal. She saw a gray wolf with black patterns on his fur. On one of his ankles was a shackle and a bit of chain.

She turned to her guards and saluted them. "You are dismissed" With the tone of her voice clear, the guards didn't hesitate at all before turning and retiring down the long corridor.

The princess turned to the wolf with sadness in her eyes.

"Link…. What has happened to you?"

Zelda approached the animal in front of her and ran her fingers through his smooth fur. She turned and led the wolf into her room. She called one of her servants and requested a bowl of fresh water and some meat.

Link ate what the servant brought to him, then pressed his muzzle against the door and pushed it closed. He approached the princess and sat down in front of her.

Link moved his paw and scratched at the spot on his leg in which the shard was embedded. The princess remembered what had happened to Link and realized what was the matter with him.

Zelda looked into the wolf's eyes. "You need to go to the desert, I understand now. Don't move, I will be right back"

The princess stood, and exited into the corridor outside her chambers. It took nearly ten minutes for Zelda to return to the room. She stood at the entrance and motioned for Link to follow her, then she disappeared into the hallway again.

Link ran to catch up with her before she spoke. "I've arranged for a horse-drawn carriage to transport us into the desert. We will escort you to the mirror chamber and then you will have to go alone from there"

The wolf nodded his head while walking to show he understood. The two arrived outside the castle where the carriage was waiting already. Before the two of them had the chance to enter, Link smelled something familiar. Ilia.

He turned quickly, and saw Ilia riding Epona towards them, escorted by a few guards. One of them spoke; "My lady, this young woman came to the gates and requested to see you. She said it was urgent"

Zelda greeted her and Ilia spoke, never taking her eyes off the wolf. "Your majesty, I need your help. It's Link" she said, worry in her voice.

The princess smiled softly at the young woman. "Ilia, I was wondering when you would come"

Ilia hopped off of the horse and continued talking with the princess. "It was Epona actually, she led me here. I think she knows what happened to Link. Your majesty, please, I'm so worried about him"

"Yes, Epona was right, Link is here. He arrived earlier and he is safe. He needs my help though, he's in a bit of an emergency" the princess spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Ilia heaved a sigh of relief before speaking. "Where is he? After the wolf, that one there actually, woke me up he was no where to be found" The young woman still had her glare locked on the wolf.

"Ilia dear, he was there all along," the princess spoke matter-of-factly "you just didn't recognize him" Zelda stepped aside so the wolf came fully into Ilia's view. Her face went pale as she stared at Link. Zelda ordered a glass of water for Ilia, and then began to explain Link's situation.

After Ilia heard the situation, she started crying. She walked over and embraced the wolf with tears in her eyes. "Oh Link, I'm so sorry…. I wish I would have known…" Link nodded at the young woman and then licked her face.

Zelda and Ilia continued talking, so Link walked over to his trusted mare. He sat on his haunches in front of her. Link spoke with kindness in his voice.

"_Epona, my trusted horse, I knew you would bring her. I don't know how to thank you…." _Epona huffed and stumped her hoof in the dirt in satisfaction before replying.

"_Master Link, I have been with you since I was just a baby. You have taken care of me my whole life so how could I not do the same for you? I was in the shadows when you leaped from your window and I knew you would be coming to see the princess. Ilia scared for you, scared for your life. I knew if I did nothing she would be a nervous wreck until she found out what happened. And fear not, master Link, the young lady will be returned safely to Ordon when you and the princess depart"_

The wolf stood and approached Epona, then licked her muzzle to show his satisfaction with what she had said. Zelda yelled for him, and he turned from the horse and sprinted over to the carriage.

He entered and sat next to the princess before turning to Ilia. The young woman ran her fingers through the wolf's silky fur before speaking. "Link…. Please be careful. And your majesty, I thank you so much for helping him"

"Don't worry, dear Ilia, it is my duty. Link saved our kingdom so we are in his debt"

Ilia nodded and looked tearfully at the wolf again. She had no words so she turned and walked off in Epona's direction. With that, Link and the princess were off.

Link and the princess traveled rapidly towards the border of the desert before arriving at Royal Pass. It was a hidden entrance to the desert and only a few people outside the royal family knew about it. Link was one of them.

Had it been open to the public, the wolf wouldn't have needed to see the princess but it was guarded and the soldiers at the gate wouldn't have let him in.

Zelda slowed the carriage and talked briefly to the soldiers before they opened the gate. One of the permanent gate guards approached the carriage and peered inside at the wolf sitting next to the princess. "Is this the one?" The princess nodded and the guard saluted her and then they were moving again.

When they were a good bit away from the gate, the princess explained to Link why the guard had inspected him. Until he was human again, he would have access to the desert in wolf form. Link nodded to show he understood.

Link popped his head out of the opening in the carriage and monitored their surroundings. They would be at the mirror chamber soon and Link had no idea what would happen after that. Two years ago the gate to the Twilight realm had been shattered so he could only hope that there was another way in.

Or else he would be trapped in this wolf body forever.

Link nodded off, only to be whisked into a nightmare. He saw Ilia, he was watching her through the window of his home. She was smiling, holding a newborn baby boy in her arms. It was his son, he could tell because of the striking resemblance to him. But then a man walked in. Link didn't know who he was but he knew why he was there. He and Ilia…. They were together.

"Link…. Link wake up" Zelda was shaking the wolf, trying desperately to wake him. They had arrived at the mirror chamber and Link was still sleeping. Zelda wondered what he was dreaming of. Whatever it was it must have been horrible because the wolf was restless, clawing at the air and growling in his sleep.

When she finally managed to wake the dreaming wolf, she spoke. "We are here… but something is different about this place. There is a presence. I can feel it" Link felt it too, it was a weird tingling in his muscles that made the fur on his back stand up.

The pressure in his leg was intensified, as if it were reacting with whatever the otherworldly presence was. The wolf hopped out of the carriage and entered the chamber, followed by the princess. There was an unbearable ringing in his ears and he felt a sickness coming to his stomach.

Link started seeing double before falling to his side panting. The princess sprinted over to him and she could see her lips moving. But he heard nothing.

Then everything faded to black…


End file.
